We Probably Shouldn't Have Done That
by rhinosareawesome19
Summary: Jack and Kim have never met each other's parents. What will happen when they do? Will they be able to stay together? Title will make more sense later on, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N- Hey, I'm back with another Kick story. I just like writing about them. So anyway, here's We Probably Shouldn't Have Done That.

Kim's POV

I walked into Phil's for my date with Jack. I was really nervous. No, it wasn't my first date with Jack, we had have been dating since we were sixteen, so we've been dating a little over a year. I went up to the counter and ordered food for Jack and I. Then I sat down at the table we normally sat at and waited for Jack.

A few minutes later I saw Jack coming across the courtyard on his skateboard. He got off of it and carried it into the restaurant. "Hey Kim," he said as he sat down at the table across from me. "What's up?" he asked. "Not much," I said nervously.

"Kim, what's wrong?" He knows me so well. "It's just that I have something really serious to talk about." "What is it?" Jack was obviously worried now. "I just need to ask you something. It's just that it is, um, kind of awkward." "Kim, you know that you can tell me anything. You're really making me worried."

No, now I'm making Jack feel bad. "Just forget it Jack. Sorry I made you worry," I said apologetically. "Kim, just tell me." I looked up into his eyes. I am in love with him. I haven't told him yet, well I haven't even said it out loud but I'm definitely in love with him. I have to tell him what's going on.

"Jack, my-" I was interrupted by Phil bringing our food. "Here is your meal," he said as he sat the tray of food on the table. "Is there anything else you need." "No thanks Phil. We're good," Jack quickly told Phil. Phil walked away and Jack said, "Kim, you what were you saying?"

"I need to go," I lied. I change my mind. I can't do this. I got up and started walking towards the door. Suddenly, Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me down onto the seat next to him. I tried to get back up but he put his arm around me so I wasn't going anywhere.

He looked me in the eye. "Please, Kim." Well, there's no way out now. "My parents want to meet you tomorrow at dinner," I blurted out. For a second I tried to figure out Jack's reaction. Then he started laughing. I was annoyed. For a second.

"Why are you laughing?" "It's just that I can't believe that you were so worried about me meeting your parents." "Jack, this is serious. My parents haven't liked any of my past boyfriends, and I really want for them to like you." Jack leaned in and kissed me. "Don't worry Kim. Everything will be alright."

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "Come on. Lets eat." Why was I so worried about Jack? He completely understands me. My parents, on the other hand, are a completely different story.

A/N- So, do you guys like it?

Review, Follow, Favorite, Whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N- So I'm back with another chapter. Hope you guys like it. In one episode there was something about Jack not liking bleu cheese. I'm not sure of the exact details on that but it's in the story anyway so forgive me if I got something wrong.

Jack's POV

Today is the day I'm going to meet Kim's parents. I am currently at the dojo destroying a punching dummy. Kim came out of the changing rooms ready to leave. "Jack, hurry up! It's time to go!" She said anxiously. "Kim, practice doesn't end for another fifteen minutes," I said trying to get her to calm down.

"Jack! If you want to make a good impression on my parents we need to get there early!" This whole dinner with her parents thing must be a much bigger deal than I thought. "Okay Kim. I'll go change now."

Five minutes later I was changed and walking out of the mall towards the parking lot with Kim. We got into my blue sports car and started driving towards Kim's house. I knew where Kim's house was, I had just never been there. I guess that's kind of weird considering we've been best friends for over four years.

We got to Kim's house and I pulled into her driveway. Her house had two stories and was painted white. There was a garage next to the house with a driveway. We got out of the car and walked to the porch by the front door. We were about to go inside when Kim froze. "Is something wrong Kim?" I asked. "Jack, leave now. I'm not willing to risk it." "Risk what?" This is definitely getting weird. "Jack, my parents have hated all of my past boyfriends and even kicked a few of them out of the house. Literally!"

I guess Kim comes from a violent family. "Kim, I already told you not to worry about this. Please, just calm down." "Alright." I smiled at her and I leaned in for a kiss. Our kiss quickly turned into a make out session. Then I heard the door open behind me. I quickly pulled away from Kim and saw a very tall and dangerous looking man standing in the door way.

"My name is Kevin. I am Kim's father," he said in what I would describe as a threatening tone. "I'm Jack." We stood there in awkward silence for a few seconds. "Let's get inside," Kim said grabbing my hand and pulling me through the door. We entered Kim's living room and sat down on a couch with Kim. Kevin sat on another couch.

Another woman walked into the room. She had the same hair as Kim. "Hi, you must be Jack," she said smiling. "I'm Kim's mom Kate." After another awkward moment of silence Kate said, "Kim can you come help me in the kitchen. Kim stood up and I shot her a look that said 'please don't leave me here,' and she sent me back a look that said 'I am so sorry.'

Kim left the room with her mom and I was left with Kevin. "Why were you kissing Kim on the porch?" he asked. I got the feeling I was in danger. "Well, we've been dating for over a year." Now I completely understand why Kim was so worried about this dinner. "How long have you known Kim?"

"I've known her for over four years." "You have?" "Um, yes. Hasn't Kim ever mentioned me before this week?" "She never shuts up about you." Well that was good to know. Maybe she loves me. I hope she is.

"Do you have a job?" Was I being interrogated by Kevin? "Yes sir. I work at the dojo." "I don't like that Kim goes to that dojo. I have heard from many people that the sensei there is a man child. Are you a man child?" I can honestly say this is the strangest question I've ever been asked.

"No. The man child you are talking about is the other sensei Rudy." "Time for dinner!" Kim yelled running into the room. Thank you! I'm saved! I got up and walked to the dining room and sat down at the table next to Kim. Kevin sat across from me. Kim's mom sat down the first course on the table.

It was salad. With bleu cheese. Blue cheese. The one food that I am allergic to. Please don't throw up. Please don't throw up. "Jack are you okay?" Kate asked. If I said anything now I was going to throw up. "Mom, please tell me that is not bleu cheese," Kim said. "Yeah. It is."

Don't barf in front of Kim's parents! You're trying to impress them and Kevin already hates you. "Bathroom is the first door on the right," Kim said, reading my mind. I got up as fast as I could and ran to the bathroom.

Kim's POV

"Kim, you must break up with Jack," my dad ordered. "When I talked to him earlier he seemed like he was an idiot." He did not just call Jack an idiot. "You acted like you were going to kill him," I yelled at my dad. Then my mom spoke up. "He took one look at my food and threw up!" "Jack is allergic to bleu cheese!" "Still, you're breaking up with him," my mom said.

"No!" "What did you just say?" my dad asked. I was in trouble now. "I said no. Jack is different then any boyfriend I have ever had before." "Really. How is he different then?" my mom said not believing a word I'm saying. "He cares about me. He would never hurt me and I completely trust him. And do you know what else? I am in love with him! There I said it! It feels good to finally get that out." My parents look like they've seen a ghost.

Then I saw Jack. Standing in the doorway. Smirking. I quickly left the kitchen and pulled Jack with me. "Jack, did you hear what I said?" "Yes. Don't worry. I feel the exact same way. I love you too," he said smiling. This is great! I can't believe it! Well, actually I can. He loves me!

Just then my parents came out of the kitchen. My dad looked at me and said, "Kim, we have decided that-"

Review, Follow, Favorite, Whatever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N- Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed. Here are some halfway important details that aren't mentioned in the story. Jack and Kim are seniors. Jack's dad's name is Jim. Ethan is Jim's dad.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It.

Jack's POV

"Kim, we have decided that you can date Jack." Yes! Kim and I hugged each other. "But," Kate said, "if you give us one reason you are not good enough for our daughter your relationship is over." "Thank you so much! I promise you won't regret this," Kim said as she hugged her parents.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Crawford. I need to go." I gave Kim a quick kiss, which I'm sure her parents hated, and headed out the door. "That could have gone better, I muttered to myself as I got into my car. Soon I was back at my house and I walked in to see my parents waiting for me in the kitchen.

"How did dinner go?" my mom asked. I didn't feel like explaining everything that just happened, so I said, "Good." "You should invite Kim over for dinner so we can meet her," my dad said. "Okay. I will."

I went upstairs to my room and laid down on my bed. I got out my phone and started texting Kim.

J- What's up?

K- I got yelled at for that kiss you gave me!

J- Oh. Sorry. Are your parents mad at me?

K- It's okay. Be careful around my parents. You're walking on thin ice with them.

J- Speaking of parents, mine want to have dinner with you tomorrow.

K- Sure. As long as its not like today's.

J- My parents aren't as strict as yours.

I texted Kim for about another half hour then got ready for bed.

the next morning

I woke up to my alarm going off. It was seven thirty. I texted Kim asking if she wanted a ride to school. I went to my bathroom and took a shower then got dressed. Kim had texted me back saying yes.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen where my mom was making toast. I grabbed and apple off the counter and headed for the door. "Aren't you going to eat anything else?" my mom asked. "I don't have time to. I told Kim I would pick her up for school." "Okay. Did you ask her if she wanted to come to dinner tonight?" "She said she was coming. Bye mom," I said as I opened the door. "Bye Jack."

I got into my car and quickly drive to Kim's house. She was waiting for me on her porch. I also saw Kevin staring at me from a window. He is way too overprotective. Kim ran down from the porch and jumped into the passenger's seat. She gave me a quick kiss and said, "Good morning Jack." "Good morning Kimmy."

Kim frowned at me. "I told you not to call me that." "Please let me call you Kimmy." "Give me one good reason I should let you call me Kimmy." I smirked and said, "Because you love me." Kim thought it over for a second. "Good point. Just please don't call me Kimmy in front of other people." "Sure."

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:50. I drove to school as fast as I could and we ran into school just as the bell rang. I said goodbye to Kim and left for class.

after school

I went to Kim's locker and waited for her. A minute later she was there and I said, "So are you ready for this?" She said, "Yeah. I just need to-" Kim was interrupted by someone down the hallway yelling. Actually, two someones. "Not again," Kim said annoyed. I hate it when this happens.

Jerry and Mika were arguing. Again. They were dating. I think. They have been dating on and off two years now. Anyway, when Jerry and Mika fight you know it. When they fight Jerry yells in Spanish and Mika yells in Hakmaki, so no one even knows what they're fighting about. The worst part is always after they breakup. That's when Jerry spends the next week whining about how bad his life is until he gets back with Mika.

Mika yelled a few words in English then turned around and walked back down the hallway angrily. Jerry continued to walk towards us. As soon as he got to us, he broke down and started crying. "My life is terrible! Mika broke up with me again!" he yelled between sobs. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get back together with her," I told him. "But this time she said we were done for good!" "That's what she said last time. And the time before that," Kim told him.

Jerry continued crying as Kim got her backpack out of her locker. "Well Jerry, Kim and I have to go now. We're having dinner with my parents and we can't be late." With that we left Jerry there crying. I felt bad about it, but he'll get over it.

We got to my house and went inside. My mom and grandpa were sitting on the couch in the living room. "Mom we're here." "Kim! I'm so glad that we're finally meeting! My name is Sarah. Jack has told us so much about you! You two make such a cute couple!" That was embarrassing.

"Kim, this is my grandfather, the one who trained Bobby Wasabi," I said trying to move on to a less embarrassing subject. "Hello Kim. I'm Ethan. Jack says that you are good at karate." "Yes. I am a first degree black belt." "Very good." "Well Kim and I have homework, so we're gonna go work on it."

We went upstairs to my room and sat down on my bed. "So, what do you think about my family so far?" I asked. "They're a lot nicer to me than my family was to you," Kim said laughing. "That is not funny. Your family is seriously something to worry about." "I'm sure that they will eventually like you." I'm not so sure about that.

We worked on homework for a few hours until my dad got home, then we had dinner. The meal was uneventful compared to what happened at Kim's house. Towards the end of dinner my dad said, "Maybe we could all have dinner with your parents next week Kim." "Sure. I'll ask then about it."

Later on I drove Kim home. "Goodnight Jack." "Goodnight Kimmy." "I actually like that name when you say it," Kim said smiling. After Kim left I got a bad feeling. Like everything that was good in my life was about to come crashing down.

A/N- Foreshadowing!

Review, Follow, Favorite, Whatever.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It.

Jack's POV

Today is the day my parents were going to meet Kim's parents. I'm currently laying on my bed being a nervous wreck. It's just that my parents are so different than Kim's parents. I don't see this ending well. Anyway, we're going to eat at Phil's at five and it's already four. I wondered how Kim was feeling about this so I got out my phone and started texting her.

J- What do you think about this dinner tonight?

K- Why are you so nervous about this? We're just going to Phil's.

J- But we're going with your parents, who don't like me!

K- Just calm down!

J- We need to cancel this dinner. I know something bad is going to happen.

K- We can't put this of forever. Our parents have to meet eventually.

J- Not really.

K- Yes they do Jack!

J- What if we ran away and moved to another state? Then it wouldn't matter if they met or not.

K- Be serious Jack.

J- Okay. See you in a few minutes.

K- Love you.

J- Love you too Kimmy.

"Jack, time to go," my mom yelled from downstairs. I got up and slowly walked down the stairs. I got into my car with my mom and dad and drove to Phil's. My parents have never eaten at Phil's before. I guess that's kind of weird considering I eat there all the time.

We went into the restaurant and Kim was already there with her parents. After our parents introduced themselves we ordered. Next came the part I was worried about. "So, are you okay with Jack and Kim dating?" Kate asked my parents. "Yeah. I don't have a problem with it," my mom told her. "You're completely okay with their relationship even though it is so serious?" Kevin asked.

"What do you mean by serious?" my dad asked him. "I'm talking about them claiming to be 'in love' with each other," Kevin said sounding annoyed. My dad turned to me. Not good. "Jack, you can't be serious," he said. "How can you say that you're in love? You're only 16." "I'm 17 dad." "Still, how can you say that? You're too young to make decisions that will have this much of your impact on your future."

"No I'm not. I'm in love with Kim and I am never letting her go. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't know what I would do if I lost her. And I don't care if you approve of us dating. I will end up with Kim no matter what." I looked at Kim. She was smiling at me.

"Clearly you two should not be together until you are more mature," my dad said. "I agree," Kevin said. "Jack was very disrespectful and immature when he came to dinner the other day." My dad looked angry. "Jack may be immature, but he is not disrespectful. I raised him better than that," my dad yelled. "Well obviously you failed at raising him," Kate said. "Who are you to judge whether or not we're good parents or not?" my mom shot back.

Soon the argument escalated into into a screaming war. I couldn't even understand who was saying what. I leaned over to Kim and whispered, "You want to head over to the dojo until their done?" She nodded and we got up. Our parents were to busy arguing to notice we left.

We went into Rudy's office and sat down on the couch. Kim leaned her head on my shoulder and said, "What are we going to do about this?" I kissed her forehead. "We're going to just keep dating like everything is normal," I told her. "But for the record, you probably shouldn't have done that."

She turned and looked at me, frowning. "What do you mean, 'You probably shouldn't have done that'?" "Well, you were the one who first brought up the whole 'meet each other's parent's at dinner' thing that led us into this situation," I explained. "My parents were only half the problem. Your parents are a problem too," Kim told me. "I guess you're right," I admitted.

"We probably shouldn't have done that."

A/N- Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've been working on this for weeks but I had writer's block. I will be at camp all next week, so chances are this will be the last time I update until the week after next.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N- Sorry it has been so long since I updated. I was at camp last week and then had some major technical difficulties. Anyway, back now.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It.

Jack's POV

"There you two are!" I heard someone yell in my sleep. I opened my eyes to see Rudy standing in front of me. Kim and I were still on the couch in Rudy's office. We must have fallen asleep here. "Your parents are worried sick about you!" "You don't need to yell Rudy. We're right here," I told him. "Sorry. Come on I'll give you guys a ride home."

"I'm not going home yet. I'm still angry at my parents," Kim told Rudy. Rudy looked at Kim sadly. "You haven't heard what happened to your dad yet, have you?" "What happened?" Kim said full of concern. "He got in a fight with Jack's dad at Phil's yesterday," Rudy explained. "Phil called the cops to break up the fight, but when they got there your dad attacked one of them. He's going to be in jail for like six months."

Kim looked like she was going to cry. Which is bad, because Kim never cries. I wrapped my arms around her and said, "Kim, I'm so sorry about this." "I know it's not your fault," she told me, still fighting back tears. It took Kim a few minutes to recover, but she did.

"Are you ready to go home?" I asked her. Kim nodded and the three of us went outside to the parking lot. We got into Rudy's van and left. As we neared Kim's house she asked me, "Will stay with me for a while?" I smiled at her and nodded. We arrived and got out of the van.

No one was at home so Kim unlocked the door with her key as Rudy drove away. Kim went over to the couch in the living room and turned on the TV. "Do you want me to make breakfast?" I asked. She nodded and I went into the kitchen.

I started making pancakes, and half an hour later I was done. Kim came into the kitchen and we started to eat. Neither one of us said a word about what happened the past few days. We just talked about karate and school. I had almost forgotten about the whole mess we were in until I heard the door open.

"Kim, I came as soon as Rudy called and told me you were here," Kate yelled from the living room. "Where were you-" she froze as soon as she entered the kitchen and saw me. "What I she doing here?" she asked.

"He's my boyfriend. I invited him here," Kim shot back. "Did you know that your so called boyfriend is the reason your father was in jail?" Kate asked angrily. "It wasn't Jack's fault!" Kim yelled. To say Kate looked furious would be an understatement.

"Kim! You have betrayed this family! You are grounded from now on until I say so!" That was definitely and overstatement. I took Kim's hand and said, "It's going to be okay."

"You!" Kate said looking at me. "I never want to see you again. If I ever see you touch Kim again I will call the cops. Your relationship with her is over." I stood up and headed towards the door. Just before I left I turned around and said, "Kim, it's not over." With that, I left.

an hour later

I finally arrived back at my house. Time to face my parents. Just as I opened the door, I got a text.

K- It's only a matter of time before my mom takes my phone. Won't be able to text. Love you.

Sometime while I was reading it, my parents appeared in front of me. "Where have you been?" my mom asked. "I was at the dojo." "So did you break up with Kim?" my dad asked hopefully. "Of course not."

"Jack! Her whole family is crazy! Her dad is maniac! He tried to kill me! He attacked a cop!" "Kim's not like him," I answered calmly. "He assaulted a cop! That's a felony! I will not let you date a girl who has known felons in her immediate family, especially after that felon attacked me!"

"I'm not going to break up with Kim." "Son, as long as you live in my house, you will follow my rules. And my newest rule is banning you from dating Kim!"

"Fine," I said as I headed upstairs towards my bedroom." "So you're breaking up with her?" my mom asked. "No," was my simple reply. "Jack! Did you not just hear what I said?" my dad yelled.

"I did hear what you said. You said as long as I live in your house I can't date Kim. So I'm not going to live in your house anymore." My dad furiously stormed out of the front door, got in his car, and drove away. My mom simply stood there. Shocked and silent.

In under thirty minutes I had everything I needed packed into my suitcase. I went back downstairs only to see my mom standing by the door. She was crying. "Please don't leave," she begged me. "Then let me date Kim." My mother shook her head and said, "I can't change your father's mind."

"Then I'm leaving." I walked out the door and onto the sidewalk. I was a block away from my house when I realized something. Where am I going to stay?

A/N- Hope you all liked this chapter. So, on a completely different topic, Kick finally happened! Anyway, this chapter is very important to the long term plot of the story.

Review, Follow, Favorite, Whatever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N- Ten reviews! That's the most I've ever gotten for one chapter! Since I got so many reviews I decided to write this instead of working on my other stories like I need to be. So, I hope you like chapter six.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It.

Jack's POV

So I have a problem. Currently I am homeless. I need to figure out where I can live. I would stay at Kim's if I could, but her mom wants to murder me. I could go live with my grandfather, but he'd just tell me to apologize to my parents and go back home. Rudy's apartment is small, messy, and crowded, even when it's only him and Sam there. Milton's apartment is small too. That and his family is kind of weird.

That narrows it down to one place I can stay. I got out my cell phone and dialed a number. The phone ringed a few times until I heard someone on the other end say, "What up yo?" "Jerry, can I stay at your house for a few days?" I asked. "Sure man. Come on over." "Alright. See you in a few."

I hung up the phone and headed for Jerry's house. I had been to Jerry's house several times before. Besides, Jerry's cousins stay overnight at his house all the time so no one would probably even notice I was there.

I got to Jerry's house and opened the door. I immediately saw Jerry's two sisters yelling at his older brother. I walked right past them and just as I expected, none of them noticed me. I went upstairs to Jerry's room and found him playing video games.

"Hey Jack. How are you doing?" he asked. "Not too good," I muttered hoping he wouldn't hear me. "What's wrong?" I guess that means he heard me. "I just, sorta moved out of my house and don't really have a place to permanently stay," I told him. "Why did you move out?"

"My dad told me I had to break up with Kim so I left." "Well Jack," Jerry began, "you can stay here as long as you need to. Or until my mom finds out you're here. In that case she may kick you out, but she might not." That was reassuring. Not.

"Thanks Jerry. I owe you one."

the next day

at school

I was in my first class of the day, algebra, when the phone rang. The teacher went over to the phone and answered it. After he hung up he said, "Jack, they need you in the office."

I walked down the hall to the office wondering what they needed me for. When I got thee the secretary handed me a piece of paper. "Here's your new schedule Jack," she told me. "Why do I have a new schedule?"

The secretary looked confused. "Your mom came in here a few minutes ago demanding that you should be moved out of all the classes you had with Kim Crawford. She said something about family problems. Weren't you dating Kim Crawford?" she asked.

"I still am," I told her. "My parents just don't like Kim." "That's to bad. Kim always seemed like a nice girl," the secretary said. "She is." As I walked out of the office I realized something. I barely know the secretary and she understands my relationship with Kim better than my parents.

I need to talk to Kim.

lunch

"Jack, how come you weren't in class earlier?" Kim asked as I sat down at the lunch table. "My mom got me moved out of all the classes I had with you." "Jack, this is horrible. How are we ever going to get to talk to each other outside of lunch? And school is ending in two weeks, so then we won't even be able to talk then." "Don't worry Kim. We can just talk at the dojo," I told her.

"That's going to be a problem," Kim said worriedly. "My mom banned me from the dojo as long as you work there." This is horrible. "We'll just have to find another way to communicate." We were silent for a minute. "Maybe we could write letters to each other," I suggested.

"My mom wouldn't met me read any mail with your name on it," Kim told me. "But the mail won't have my name on it," I explained. "I'm staying at Jerry's house for a while, so just mail the letter to him." "I guess that will work," Kim said. "But why are you staying at Jerry's?"

"Well, my dad said I had to break up with you, so I moved out instead." Kim looked shocked. "Jack, I feel so bad for making you go through this. You shouldn't have to move out of your house because of me." "Kim, it is not your fault. It was my choice to move out and I don't regret it."

Kim gave me a hug and said, "Thanks Jack." After that lunch was pretty normal.

A/N- Sorry this is short. But shorter chapter means faster update. I am not as happy with this chapter as I was with the last chapter. I didnt really like the ending. Maybe you all liked it anyway. This chapter contained a hint at a potential sequel to this story. So if you all want a sequel, keep reviewing.

Review, Follow, Favorite, Whatever.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N- So I have writer's block on my other story so I'm updating this one again instead.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It.

Jack's POV

It has been a week since school ended and Kim and I started sending letters to each other. Of course it wasn't as good as actually being able to talk to Kim, but it was better than nothing. I just got my most recent letter from Kim this morning. The letter was pretty much like all of the other ones, and it definetly did not say anything that would have made me expect what was about to happen at the dojo.

Jerry and I entered the dojo after walking there from his house. "Jack! What happened?" Milton screamed at me as soon as I stepped through the doors. "What do you mean, 'what happened,'" I asked him.

"About Kim dumping you," Milton said. What! Kim dumped me! That doesn't even make since! It seems like I would know if I got dumped! Ow, my head hurts. I need to get to the bottom of this.

I turned and ran out of the dojo. "Where are you going?" I heard Milton yell from behind me. I just ignored him and kept running. I got to Kim's house in just a few minutes and realized something. What if Kate is here? If she sees me she's going to call the cops!

I decided I would just have to find another way into the house. I walked around to the back of the house and found Kim's window. I spent the next ten minutes climbing up the side of Kim's house trying to reach her window. When I was finally in reach of the window I somehow managed to open it without falling two stories and breaking my neck.

I pulled myself through the window and tumbled onto the floor. "Jack! What are you doing here? If my mom sees you she's going to kill you!" Kim yelled.

"I had to come. Milton told me that you dumped me. Please tell me this is some sort of misunderstanding." Kim looked nervous. "It's complicated Jack," Kim said sadly. "No it's not! You either broke up with me or not. So tell me which one it is," I commanded.

Kim's POV

"Okay Jack. I didn't break up with you. I just sort of had to try and make it seem like I did." "Kim, that doesn't make sense," Jack said impatiently. It is not good when Jack gets impatient. "Jack, just let me explained what happened."

flashback

School ended two days ago and I had just written my first letter to Jack. I had adressed the letter to Jerry just like Jack said. I was heading outside to put the letter in my mailbox when my mom stopped me.

"What are you doing Kim?" my mom asked suspiciously. "I'm just mailing this letter," I said hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions. "Who's it for?" "Its for a friend," I told her. "This friend wouldn't happen to be Jack? Would it?" she asked as she took the letter out of my hands and read the address.

She looked at me questioningly and said, "I know what's going on here." On the inside I was screaming in horror, but on the outside all I said was, "You do?"

"Its obvious." At this point I thought I had been caught. Until my mom said, "You dumped Jack so that you could date your other friend Jerry. But then you didn't tell me because you didn't want me to disapprove of Jerry like I did with Jack. So you started secretly going out with Jerry and made everyone think you were still dating Jack. Then you and Jerry decided to write letters to each other hoping that I wouldn't notice."

At the time I had barely understood what my mom had said so I said, "Sure." When I said that my mom started screaming in joy. "Kim! I'm so proud of you! You got rid of that good for nothing Jack!"

"So can I have my cell phone back?" I asked hopefully. "No. You still need to be punished. But I'm going to go tell everyone I know that you got rid of Jack! This is so exciting!" With that my mom ran out of the room.

flashback over

"Let me get this straight," Jack began. "You are pretending to date Jerry just so that you can keep dating me?" "Exactly," I said hoping he wouldn't be angry.

What Jack did next surprised me. He hugged me. "Kim, you pretending to date Jerry is the most painful and embarrassing thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you so much." I hugged him back and we started kissing.

"Kim, who are you talking to?" I heard my mom yell from downstairs, along with the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Jack and I both had a look of terror on our faces when I whisper yelled, "Hide!"

With that Jack ran to my window and made the two story jump to the backyard. "Just then my mom opened the door and said, "It sounded like you were talking to someone." "No. I was just talking to myself." After that my mom shut the door and I ran over to my window.

I saw lying on the ground in pain. "Are you okay?" "Yeah." Jack said as he stumbled to his feet. "I'm just going to head over to the hospital. See you later. Love you."

"Love you too Jack," I said as I watched my poor boyfriend limp off heading down the street.

A/N- I got nine reviews for the last chapter. That's awesome!

Review, Follow, Favorite, Whatever.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N- In a previous chapter I said Jack was 17. Now I'm changing his age to 18. I had to change his age so the story would make more sense. I hope you all like this chapter better than the last one. But you might not. I don't know.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It.

Kim's POV

"Kim, I need to talk to you before I leave!" my mom yelled from down stairs. I left my bedroom and went downstairs to the kitchen where my mom was at. She was getting ready to go see my dad. He was allowed to have one visitor a week at jail.

"What is it mom?" I asked as I sat down at the table across from her. "I have decided to give you your cell phone back," she said as she passed the phone to me. "Thanks mom!" I haven't had my cell phone for two weeks. Now I can text Jack whenever I want!

"One more thing Kim. I don't want a repeat of what happened with Jack. So, I want Jerry to come over for dinner so I can meet him before this relationship goes too far."

On the inside I was freaking out. Jerry didn't even know that I was supposedly dating him. And if he talks to my mom he is bound to mess up and tell her that I'm really dating Jack. On the outside, however, I said, "Okay. I'll go text him about it."

My mom headed out the door and I went upstairs to my room. I immediately began texting Jack.

K- I got my phone back!

J- That's great!

K- But we have a problem.

J- What?

K- My mom wants to meet Jerry.

J- Crap.

K- What should we do?

J- Tell your mom Jerry will come over on Friday.

K- But Friday is my birthday.

J- I know. Tell your mom Jerry wants to visit for your birthday.

K- Why?

J- Don't worry. I have a plan.

K- Tell me the plan.

J- Just trust me on this.

K- Or you could just tell me.

J- Don't you trust me?

K- Fine. I'll trust you.

J- Great.

K- So how have things at the dojo been going?

J- We haven't had practice all week. Rudy left on a two week vacation. I think he went to go visit some relatives in Florida.

Jack and I texted back and forth until my mom returned from her visit to the prison.

"So what did Jerry say about dinner?" she asked. "He said he would come over for my birthday." "Okay. I guess that will work," she told me.

Thursday night

I am so nervous. Tomorrow is the dinner with Jerry and I have no idea what Jack was planning. I don't see how this will end well for me.

that same night, one in the morning

I feel someone shaking me in my sleep. I opened my eyes to see someone standing over me. I couldn't see who it was, but it definitely wasn't my mom. I was about to scream, but the person put their hand over my mouth.

"Don't scream," they whispered to me. Wait, I recognized that voice. I reached over to the table beside my bed and turned on the lamp. "Jack, what are you doing here?" I whisper yelled. "Following the plan," he whispered back.

"What plan?" I asked. "My plan. Now pack your suitcase. We're leaving." "Jack, I can't run away. My mom would call the cops. She'd probably tell them you kidnapped me."

"I already thought of that Kim. You turn eighteen today. So now technically you're an adult. So it's not running away," he explained. "But I don't want to run away. Maybe we could take a break for a little while. Just until this whole situation is over," I suggested.

"Kim, I won't break up with you. Even if it is only temporarily. I love you Kim, and life is unpredictable. If we break up now who knows what will happen in the future? I'm just saying I'm not willing to take the risk of us falling out of touch like we did when Rudy sold the dojo. What I'm saying probably doesn't even make sense but the bottom line is that we aren't the problem in our relationship. Our parents are. So let's just get away from them for a while."

I stood there frozen for a second, not sure what to say. "So what's your decision Kim? Come with me, or stay here in this mess?" Then I made up my mind.

"Jack, I don't want to do this,-"

A/N- Cliffy! If I get over ten reviews I will update tomorrow. If I don't, then you'll just have to wait to see what Kim says.

Review, Follow, Favorite, Whatever.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N- I asked for ten reviews and you all gave me more than double that! So here is the next chapter just as promised.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It.

Jack's POV

"Jack, I don't want to do this, but you're right. We have to go."

I smiled at Kim. I had been worried. For a minute there she made me think she wasn't going to go with me. Kim got a suitcase out of her closet and began putting her clothes into it.

After she was done with that she went over to her desk and opened a drawer. She pulled out some cash and asked me, "How much money do we have?" "I have about $2500," I told her. "Good. So together we have about $4000. That should last us at least a few weeks."

"Let's go," I said as I headed for he door. "Wait," Kim said. "There's one more thing I have to do.

Kim's POV

I sat down at my desk and found a price of paper. I pickec up a pen and began to write.

Mom, if you haven't figured this out yet I have left and there is nothing you can do about it. I am eighteen now so I am legally an adult so I make my own decisions now. Jack and I are leaving and we don't know when we'll be back. By the way, I never broke up with Jack. I never was dating Jerry. If you don't like that I'm dating Jack then to bad for you.

I left the note on my desk and stood up. "Now let's go." Jack and I went downstairs, making sure not to wake up my mom, and left. Parked infront of my house was Jack's blue sports car. We both got in and Jack started the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we drove down the street. "I guess we'll find out," Jack replied.

A/N- Sorry this is so short, but at least you all know Kim's answer now. The next chapter will have a big surprise. At least I think it will be a surprise. I will most likely update this weekend.

Review, Follow, Favorite, Whatever.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It.

one week after Jack and Kim left Seaford

Kim's POV

"Kim, we have to go back to Seaford," Jack told me as we sat in our hotel room. I was sitting on the bed and he was sitting on a nearby chair. "Why do we have to go back? You were the one who wanted to leave in the first place."

"We have to go back because," Jack paused," we're almost out of money." "By almost out of money, do you mean you spent most of it?" I questioned. "Yeah. I sort of did."

I was angry at Jack. What could he possibly spend nearly $3000 in one day? "Jack! I can't believe you! How could you spend all of our money? That was literally almost all of the money that both of us had combined! What was so important you had to buy it right now?" Jack was up to something. He looked nervous. He was never nervous.

When Jack didn't say anything I asked him again. "What did you spend the money on?" Before I could say anything else, Jack did something that completely surprised me.

He got down on one knee, pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket, and said, "Kim, will you marry me?" I took me a few seconds to recover from shock I screamed, "YES!"

Jack smiled at me and slid the rig onto my finger. I smiled back at him and asked, "So this is what you spent the money on?" "Yeah," he replied. "So when do you want to get married?"

I thought about it for a minute. I didn't want a big wedding. There wouldn't be that many guests anyway. After all, my family definetly wouldn't be coming and Jack's probably wouldn't either. On top of that we couldn't afford a big wedding. So I guess I'm having a small wedding. And since a small wedding wouldn't be that hard to plan, I might as well get married soon.

"Jack, let's get married as soon as possible." Jack smiled at me again and said, "So should we get Milton to plan the wedding? He did good planning Bobby's wedding." "Yeah I'll call him right now," I told Jack. "I'm going to get ready to go."

I got my phone and dialed Milton's number. He picked up and said, "Hello?"

"Milton I need you to plan a wedding," I almost yelled at him.

"Great. Who's wedding is it?" he asked.

"Mine and Jack's," I told him.

"What! I thought you and Jack broke up?"

"That was a lie. I never broke up with him."

"So when do you guys want the wedding? And what's your budget for it?"

"Let me check how much money we have." I looked in Jack's wallet and found $120. "We have about $100 and want to have the wedding tomorrow."

"Kim, it is impossible to plan a wedding that fast and on that budget."

"Come on Milton. Can't you figure something out? Please."

"Fine I guess I can."

"Thank you Milton."

"See you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

So it's official. I am getting married to Jack tomorrow.

the next day

Jack's POV

It had taken all night but we finally made it back to Seaford. We got a call from Milton saying to meet him at the dojo at 11. I guess that's where he's going to meet us before the wedding.

Eventually eleven o'clock came and Kim and I arrived at the dojo. Milton was already there and so was Rudy and Jerry. "There you guys are. Hurry up you're getting married in half an hour," Milton said quickly.

"Where at?" Kim asked. "Right here," Milton told her. Kim turned to me and said, "Are we actually getting married in a dojo?" "I think so," I responded. "Who is going to perform the ceremony?" I asked. "I am," Milton said. I looked at him weird and he said, "What? I'm a wedding planner it makes sence that I should be able to perform weddings."

After that Milton had us sign some paperwork saying that we were legally married. Then Phil and Mika showed up with a cart of food from the restaurant. At least we were going to have food at the wedding. We decided that Jerry would be my best man, Mika would be the maid of honor, and Rudy would walk Kim down the aisle.

Then the wedding began. Milton stood by the door of Rudy's office. I stood by the lockers with Jerry next to me. Mika stood on the other side of Milton. Rudy led Kim down the aisle. By walking down the aisle I mean Rudy and Kim walked from the doors to the other side of the dojo.

Kim and I stood next to each other and Milton began to speak. "We have gathered here today for the wedding of Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford. If anyone objects to this union, I'm pretty sure they don't care."

Milton turned to me and said, "Jack, do you take Kim to be your wife, through sickness and health, til death do you part?" "I do."

Then Milton turned to Kim and again said, "Kim, do you take Jack to be your husband, through sickness and health, til death do you part?" "I do."

"You may kiss the bride," Milton told me. Kim and I leaned and kissed. And that was it. We were married. Everyone clapped and then we ate the food from Phil's.

About an hour later everyone was done eating. Phil and Mika left and we decided to have karate practice. Kim and I started sparring. Rudy was helping Milton with breaking boards. No one was really sure where Jerry was. Everything was going great.

At least it was until my parents showed up.

A/N- So that was Kick's wedding. Sorry if any of the technical details about the wedding were off. It has been literally a decade since I went to a wedding. If you think the drama is over for Jakc and Kim then you're wrong. This story still had quite a few chapters left.

Review, Follow, Favorite, Whatever.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N- Just want to warn you guys, this chapter probably won't be the best. It is mostly filler, but some kind of important stuff happens. Also, from now on I will be posting when I will most likely update my stories on my profile. So if you want to know when I'll update check there.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It,

Jack's POV

"What are you doing here?" I asked my parents as they walked into the dojo. "Jack," Rudy said from behind me, "your parents were worried sick about you when they heard you left Seaford. I had to call them and tell then you were back."

"Well they didn't care about enough about to let me date Kim." "Jack, we came to apologize," my mom told me. "I'm sorry I wouldn't let you date Kim," my dad said. "We didn't realize how much Kim meant to you until now. So from now on you have permission to date Kim."

"So will you two forgive us?" my mom asked Kim and I. "Yeah, of course," I responded. "My parents smiled at me and I told them, "You head on back home. I'll meet you all there after practice." They said goodbye and left.

after practice, on the way to Jack's house

As I was driving home, Kim spoke up. "Why didn't you tell them?" she asked. "Why didn't I tell who what?" "Why didn't you tell your parents that we got married?"

"I didn't think it was a good idea to tell them yet." "Well when are we going to tell them?" "We'll tell them when we get to my house."

"Speaking of houses," Kim began, "where are we going to live? I mean, we're broke. I have a few thousand dollars in the bank, but that's for college."

Starting in the fall Kim was going to be going to college in Seaford. Then she was going to transfer to a university in LA. "I don't know I'm going to go to college," I told Kim. "I had some money saved for it, so we could use some of that money to rent an apartment."

After I said that we arrived at my parents' house. We got out of my car and went inside. "Mom, dad, we need to talk," I said walking into he kitchen where they were at. They followed me into the living room. I sat down on one couch with Kim and they sat down on the other.

"So, you're probably going to wish I told you this earlier, but here it is. I'm not dating Kim anymore. We're married." My parents were silent for a minute. "Well that was a relief," my mom said. "From the way you started off I thought you were going to say that Kim was pregnant."

"So when did the wedding happen?" my dad asked. "About half an hour before you got to the dojo," I told them. "You got married at the dojo?" my mom asked. Kim and I nodded and my parents looked at us weird. "So when did you propose?" my mom continued to question. "Yesterday."

"So does this mean you are moving out?" dad asked. "No. We're broke. Can we stay here for now?" I asked. "Sure," my mom said. "Oh, and your grandpa said that whenever you got back he wanted to talk to you."

An hour later we arrived at my grandpa's house. Let me just say his house is awesome. It is a few miles outside of Seaford in the country. It has three stories, four bedrooms, five bathrooms, a swimming pool I the back yard, and a complete karate dojo in the basement. My grandpa made a lot of money training Bobby Wasabi and this is what he spent it on.

We went up to the house and knocked on the door. My grandpa opened it and said, "Hey, congratulations on the wedding." "How did you know?" Kim asked. "I just got off the phone with his dad," he responded pointing at me. "So you're not mad about me running away?" I asked. I seriously thought he would have been furious at me for doing that and say that I was acting with out thinking.

"Of course I'm not mad at you for running away. I always thought you and Kim made a good couple from the way you talked about her," he said as he lead us into the house. Anyway Jack, I have a surprise for you. Well I guess it's for Kim too now that your married."

"What is it?" I asked excitedly. "I'm moving to Florida!" he said happily. "Why is it good news that you're moving to the other side of the country?" "Because when I move I won't need this house anymore, so I'm giving it to you."

"Thanks Grandpa! I love this house! But I'm going to miss you when you leave. When are you leaving anyway?" I asked. "I'll be moved out in a week. Then you can move in."

"The house is great Mr. Brewer. Thank you so much," Kim said. "You're welcome."

A/N- Yeah I'm not really happy with this chapter, especially the end. Next chapter will be better. Most likely.

Review, Follow, Favorite, Whatever.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

A/N- Same deal as chapter eight. If I get over 10 reviews I'll update tomorrow.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It.

six months since the last chapter

Kim's POV

So here's what's happened in the last six months. Jack and I moved into our new house. I started college at Seaford Community College. I'm halfway through my first semester now. Jack decided not to go to college. While his parents act like the situation we were in never happened, my parents still haven't spoken to me since then.

That was until today. I was sitting on the couch in the living room with my head leaning on Jack's shoulder. We were both half asleep. I had just finished my homework for the day and Jack had just came from the dojo where he had taught four classes.

Suddenly my annoying phone went off and I pulled it out of my pocket. My eyes widened when I read the caller ID. Mom. I quickly answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi Kim."

"Hi mom. How have you been?"

"That's what I called about. I have some very important things to talk to you about, but I want to tell them to you face to face. Can you come over tomorrow morning?"

"Um, yeah, sure. I'll see you then."

"Okay. I got to go Kim. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up my phone and Jack asked, "Who was that?" "It was mom." Jack looked surprised. "She wants to talk to me tomorrow morning." "So are you going?" Jack asked me. "Yeah of course I'm going. Maybe they're finally going ask us for forgiveness like your parents did."

"Maybe. I'll drop you off on my way to Jerry's." I forgot, Jerry had asked Jack to help him with something tomorrow.

the next day

Jack turned onto the street I used to live on. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I was almost as nervous as when I was going to introduce Jack to my parents for the first time. Almost.

Jack stopped the car in front of my house. "Call me when you're ready to leave," he told me. At first I didn't move. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I was about to see my mom for the first time in literally half a year.

"Kim are you okay?" Jack asked. "Yeah. I'm just nervous," I told him as I opened the door and climbed out of the car. "Okay. Love you Kimmy." "Love you too Jack," I said as I shut the door. I walked up to the front door of the house as Jack pulled away.

I knocked on the door. Seconds later my mom opened the door. "Kim," she said giving me a hug. We went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Kim, I have some bad news for you," she said sadly. "Is this about Jack? Because if you didn't know I'm married to him now and I don't care what you have to say about him."

"This has nothing to do with Jack." When she said that I calmed down a little. "Kim," mom began, "So-"

Jack's POV

"What's up Jerry?" I asked as I walked into his room. I looked around, his room was a mess. More of a mess than usual. Literally, everything Jerry owned was on the floor of his room, along with dozens of cardboard boxes.

"Oh you're here. Good," Jerry said walking over to me through the mess. "Jerry, what are you doing?" "I'm moving out man," Jerry said excitedly. It was hard for me to believe Jerry could afford to move out.

"So where are you moving to?" I asked. "Mika and I got an apartment on the other side of town." I was surprised. Jerry and Mika had gotten back together after mine and Kim's wedding. But this still surprised me considering they had broken up several times in the past.

"Jerry, are you sure this is a good idea? You and Mika don't exactly have the best relationship." "It's okay Jack," he assured me. "Mika and I have solved all of the problems in our relationship."

We put all of Jerry's stuff into boxes. After that we loaded it into my car since Jerry doesn't have one. We drove across Seaford to the apartment. It was actually pretty nice. We unloaded all of Jerry's stuff out of my car and I left.

I headed back over to Kim's mom's house. Kim hasn't been there that long. I only dropped her off there 45 minutes ago. I parked the car on the side of the street and headed over to the door. I was just about to open it when I heard Kim yell something from inside that made me freeze.

"I'm only eighteen! I'm too young to raise a child!" I can't believe it. Kim is pregnant. I am going to have a child. I'm not ready to be father. I slowly opened the door and walked in. I found Kim in the kitchen with her mom.

"Hey Jack. I'm ready to go," Kim said quickly getting up from the table. Kim turned to her mom and said, "I'll talk to you tomorrow mom." With that we left and got into the car. "Is there something you need to tell me?" I asked. "No," Kim said nervously. I knew she was lying.

one in the morning

I was in bed, but I wasn't asleep. I couldn't sleep. I could understand why Kim would tell her mom if she was pregnant first, but why wouldn't she tell me? I rolled over which apparently woke up Kim.

"Jack, why are you still awake?" Kim mumbled halfway asleep. "I know you're hiding something from me." Kim sat up and said, "I'm sorry I haven't told you Jack, but I was just really nervous." "Kim, you can tell me anything," I said sitting up next to her. Kim smiled and said, "Okay Jack, I-"

A/N- Cliffy! What will Kim say? What did Kim's mom have to tell her? Any guesses about what will happen? Remember, ten reviews and I'll update tomorrow.

Review, Follow, Favorite, Whatever.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N- I got over ten reviews, so here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It.

Kim's POV

"Okay Jack, I guess I should start with what my mom said."

flashback

"So," my mom began, "I went to the doctor the other day because I was feeling horrible. And I found out that I have cancer." For a minute I couldn't say anything. I was shocked. Eventually I was able to say, "How bad is it?"

"The doctor said it has no chance of going away. He said I have a year left to live at best." After my mom said that she started crying. So did I. I just couldn't believe this was happening to her.

After a few minutes she calmed down. "There's something else Kim." "What is it?" I asked. "I'm pregnant." Again, something else I believed would never happen. I was going to have a sibling. Maybe.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Kim, but I have more bad news. Your father changed while he was in prison. When he got out he started drinking. A lot. When I told him I was pregnant he said he didn't want the baby and left. I haven't seen him since."

I couldn't believe my fater would do this. Just leave his whole family behind. "Who's going to take care of the baby if dad's gone and you-" I didn't want to finish my sentence.

"Kim, I don't want to give this baby up for adoption to some random stranger. I want you to adopt it."

"I don't know mom. I mean, I don't know anything about raising a child. And I have to talk with Jack before I make any decision about this." "Please Kim, just say that you will adopt it," my mom begged.

"I'm eighteen! I'm too young to raise a child!" I yelled at my mom. "Will you please just at least consider it and then tell me what you've decided tomorrow?" "Fine."

flashback over

"After that you walked in and you know what happened after that," I told Jack. "So, I guess we need to decide what to do about the baby," Jack said. "Yeah, what do you think?"

"Kim, this is your sibling, so the decision is completely up to you. But if I had a sibling and no parents, I would do everything in my power to do what is best for them. Including adopting them."

"I know that's what I should do Jack, but I don't know if we're ready to raise a child," I told him. "We need to do the right thing Kim." Jack was right. "So, we're going to adopt a child.

Jack smiled at me. "Thanks for making me do what's right," I said smiling back at him. "You're welcome Kimmy."

A/N- If everything goes as planned there will be two more chapters in this story. As I said before I am considering writing a sequel. If I get to 120 reviews I will write a sequel. Also, I won't be updating for a few days. I have a lot of work to do and won't have time to write.

Review, Follow, Favorite, Whatever.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N- Sorry it has been so long since I updated. I've been working on this for days but I had writers block. Just to warn you, this chapter is short and rushed. Really rushed.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It.

seven months since the last chapter

Kim's POV

I was suddenly woken up by the sound of my stupid phone ringing. Stupid phone. I reached over to my nightstand and picked up my phone. The caller ID told me it was my mom coming, and the clock told me it wasn't even five in the morning yet.

"What is it mom?" I asked as I yawned. "Kim, the baby is here," my mom said urgently. "But your sure date isn't for another month!" "I don't think the baby cares," my mom shot back. "Mom, where are you at?" I asked worried. "I'm already at the hospital. Just get here quick," my mom replied before ending the call.

"Jack, get up!" I yelled at my husband who was asleep next to me in bed. "What's wrong?" he shouted as he sat up. "My mom is having the baby right now! We have to get to the hospital!"

In a matter of minutes we were dressed, out the door, in the car and heading for the hospital. We got to the hospital and rushed inside. I walked up to the front desk and said, "I am here to see Kate Crawford."

The woman behind the desk typed something on her computer then told me, "Mrs. Crawford is in room 415." We found the elevators and went up to the forth floor. We found room 415 and Jack said," I'm going to go to the waiting room." "See you later," I told him as he left. With that I went into the room.

a few hours later

Jack's POV

Kim walked into the waiting room smiling. "She's here." "So it's a girl?" I said smiling back. Kim nodded. "Let's go see her." We walked into the room where Kate was on the bed holding the baby. She handed the baby to Kim. "What's her name?" I asked. "Her name is Morgan Olivia Crawford," Kim told me. She passed Morgan to me.

I looked down at Morgan who was asleep in my arms. She looked a lot like Kim and her mother, except her hair was light brown instead of blond. I can't believe that I'm only eighteen and now I have a child to raise.

the next week

Kim and I were headed to the dojo. We were bringing Morgan with us so the guys could meet her. Yesterday we had filled out all of the legal paperwork so now Kim and I are now Morgan's legal guardians.

We pulled into the mall parking lot and got out. Morgan was asleep as I got her out of her carseat in the backseat. Then we headed for the dojo. When we got to the dojo everyone else was already there. This was going to be the first time in a while all five of us had been at the dojo at the same time.

Milton had just completed his first year of college. He was going to become some kind of doctor. Jerry had visited his family in Mexico several times this year. Kim was also busy with college and I worked most of the time, so none of us really did karate at the dojo on a regular basis anymore.

We entered the dojo and Milton immediately walked up to us. "Hey Milton. Want to hold the baby?" Kim asked. "Yeah!" Milton said excitedly. I handed Morgan to him. "What's her name?" he asked. "It's Morgan Crawford," Kim told him.

A minute later, Rudy came running out of the office. "Aw, the baby is here!" As he walked over he asked, "Can I hold her?" "I'm not so sure about that," I responded. "Please can I hold her?" Rudy begged. "Please, please, please." "Okay, fine," Kim reluctantly said. Milton passed Morgan over to Rudy and said, "This is Morgan."

Just then Jerry came in from the locker rooms. He took one look at Morgan and said, "Who is that?" Jerry is really stupid sometimes. "This is my baby sister. The one I've been telling you all about for the past seven months. Remember?" Kim told Jerry.

Jerry thought about it for a second then said, "Nope, but can I hold her?" "No!" Kim and I both yelled at the same time. "Yeah, it's probably best if I don't hold her," Jerry agreed.

We stayed at the dojo for about another hour before we left. "Can we go see my mom before we go home?" Kim asked. "Sure." With that we headed for Kim's old house.

A/N- Once again, I'm sorry it's short and rushed. I know the ending isn't that good, but it's leading up to the next chapter that which will have a major surprise.

Review, Follow, Favorite, Whatever.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N- So here is the final chapter of We Probably Shouldn't Have Done That. But don't worry, I got to 120 reviews so there will be a sequel as promised. Speaking of the sequel, I will be giving information about it in my author's note at the bottom. Also, do you guys think you can get to 135 reviews? I would really appreciate it if you did.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It.

Kim's POV

Jack, Morgan, and I were headed to my mom's house. I really wanted to spend as much time with my mom as I could, considering the doctors say she only has a few more months to live. It's just horrible.

We arrived at the house and entered. I was carrying Morgan. However, something was wrong. The house was quiet. Too quiet. Where was my mom at? She told me she would be here today. We searched the whole house and no one was there.

Something bad must have happened. I got out my phone and called my mom's number as Jack walked into the kitchen. My mom didn't pick up her phone. I am really getting worried now. Jack walked back into the room holding a piece of paper.

"Kim, you need to read this," Jack said. From his tone I can tell that he is angry. Very angry. I passed Morgan to Jack and he handed me the paper. It was a note. To me.

Kim,

I am disowning you as my daughter. You and Morgan both. Morgan was never meant to be born. Neither your father or I wanted her. Also we were still furious that you actually married Jack! How could you marry that jerk? After your father and I decided we wanted to never see you again, he left and went to the east coast to find a new place for us to live. I stayed behind so I could get rid of Morgan.

I lied to you about having cancer. That's right. I was never sick. I knew you and Jack would take Morgan if I said I was dying. Especially since you two are always off 'playing hero' with those karate idiots.

How could you marry someone both of your parents hated? You were raised better. We needed to punish you, so that's why we left Morgan with you. Getting rid of the unwanted child and punishing you at the same time. Killing two birds with one stone! Hope I never see you again.

I looked up at Jack. Then I started crying. For once I didn't even try to hold back the tears. "How could they do this to me Jack? My parents! The people who raised me!" Jack wrapped his arm around me, the arm he wasn't using to hold Morgan.

He gave me a quick kiss then said, "I have no idea why they would do this to you, but forget about them. They turned their back on you. They don't deserve to be your or Morgan's parents." I looked at Jack and gave him a weak smile. "Besides, it's not like you lost your whole family. I mean, I'm not going anywhere. Why would I even want to leave?"

I wiped my tears out my eyes and wrapped both my arms around Jack. I buried my face in chest and said, "Thank you Jack." "For what?" he asked me. "For everything. Everything you've done for me in the seven years we've known each other. You are by far the most important person in my life and I couldn't make it without you."

"I feel the exact same way about you," Jack said pulling out of our hug. I looked around the house I used to call home. Everything here reminded me of my old family. Well now I have my new family. Me, Jack, and Morgan. "Let's get out of here," I said to my amazing husband.

We left the house for what is most likely the last time. Jack put Morgan into her carseat and got into the driver's seat as I got into the seat next to him. As we drove away, I realized something. It's like a chapter of my life has ended. And I have to say I'm glad it's over. I have no idea what I will face in the next chapter. I just know that Jack will there to face it with me.

A/N- So that's it for this story. I know, Kim's mom is evil. So is her dad. Now, to talk about the sequel.

1. I'm still not sure what the sequel will be titled. I was thinking about We Probably Shouldn't Have Done That Either, but I'm not sure if that title will work for the story. I was going to call the story They Probably Shouldn't have done that, but then someone else wrote a story called that. I might still call it that though.

2. I am not sure when I will post the new story. It will probably be in September. Here's why. I haven't completely worked out the plot for the new story, and I want to get it as good as I can before I start posting it. Also, I haven't been updating my other stories because I have spent most of my time writing this one. So I am going to work on those stories before I start a new one.

3. I will try to give updates on how the story is coming along every week on my profile.

Back to this story, it story has been so much fun to write. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited, and read this story. I would also like to thank everyone who has read this overly long author's note.

-rhinosareawesome19


End file.
